Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer can be challenging for many drivers, particularly for drivers that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis or with various types of trailers. Systems used to assist a driver with backing a trailer may estimate the position of the trailer relative to the vehicle utilizing a yaw rate sensor and an algorithm that calculates a hitch angle from yaw rate data.